When Trees Fall
by Hylianbattlefront
Summary: When a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? or when two kids go to a small town, will they ever be the same? Rated T For Swearing, Death and stuff, Wendip too!(Slight Dipfica)
1. Backstory-ish

A/N-Hey everyone, I'm Hylianbattlefront, and this is my First Fanfiction, so I apologize if it sucks, let me know if there is anything you might want to see, or PM me, please enjoy, also I fixed some grammar errors, and will post chapter two soon~Hylianbattlefront

**BTW I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its amazing characters, Alex Hirsch and Disney owns them.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Backstory-ish**

_Journal entry 618_

_ So the dreaded day has finally come. August 6__th__, our last day in Gravity Falls. It's been the longest day of my life, and I'm probably going to leave the journal under some floorboards in the Wax Museum. I hope no one finds it, especially Gideon. He has recently broke out of prison, and is probably plotting his revenge. To top it off, the area is getting an insane amount of storms, so we it thought couldn't get worse...__Our parents are picking us up early. I may seem little unemotional about all this, to be honest, I feel worse than Mabel, and she's in sweater town. Everyone has been depressed, even Wendy's been pretty upset about it, __it's kind of cute,__ forget I said anything… Soos baked us a goodbye cake, and almost burned down his grandma's house. Stan gave us some money, for once. And even the guys went and got Mabel some Smile Dip, they also somehow convinced Grunkle Stan to let Waddles stay at the shack, yet Mabel's still over in sweater town. She still hasn't found a summer romance, even Candy and Grenda threw her a party. So I deci-_

Dipper looked up from the old journal he was writing in, it has a golden six-fingered hand on the cover, with the number 3 on it, it has secrets about this town, and so much some people/monsters are willing to kill to get it. Dipper looked over to see Mabel heading down the stairs, with tears still on her face. _" I better get down stairs, and I think I heard a car pull up, but our old family convertible doesn't have sirens, this is bad."_ Dipper thought to himself before following his twin sister.

As Mabel headed down the stairs, she noticed the local Sheriff, Blubs and Deputy Durland talking with Grunkle Stan, and Mr. and Mrs. Valentino. _"Why would Robbie's parents be here, they direct funerals. That would mean someone died... but who? And where the hell are my parents, its getting late, and they are still not here._" she thought to herself she noticed Grunkle Stan was looking horrible, far worse than normal. As she started to head over to see whats wrong, Mr. Valentino began to speak again, _"So then they swerved to the left, just in time for a tree to fall on them, killing them instantly, yet it will be hard to make them pretty, maybe a scarf will hide their crushed faces." _Mrs. Valentino replied after her husband. _ "We are So sorry for your loss, by the way, the Funeral should cost around Six thousand dollars." _The Valentinos get up to leave. "The way they smile still creeps me out, how can they be happy about death, its horrible.' Mabel thought before sitting down at the table. _"We're **dying** to have your business again!" "Don't their bodies look so much like their kids!"_ They say before chuckling out the door. Grunkle Stan noticed Dipper coming down the stairs, by the look on his face, he just heard that conversation, and started to speak. _"__Grunkle Stan? Whats going on?"_ Mabel, who was confused, asked her Grunkle a question."Why_ were they here? Why are cops here, where are our parents"_ The old man replied. _ "Dipper, Mabel, I don't know how much of that you just heard, or how I should tell you this, but I have extremely bad news."_

* * *

A/N-So Writers Block is a bitch. Sorry if it sucks, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll update this every couple of days, please leave a review, This story is probably going to suck. Well I'm open for ways to make this better, so again, please review, and maybe follow the story if you liked it!

**Trwvlm dzh slowrmth Wvzgs'h szmw dsvm gsv Krmv Givvh uvoo**


	2. Broken Pine Needles

**A/N-Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here, chapter two, and I thanks for waiting, I hope you enjoy this story; I'm trying my best, so reviews of any kind are highly appreciated! Also tell me how long you want this to go one, I will have a couple chapters posted tonight cuz of the ungodly wait, but I tried to go deeper, and thank you Iron-Doughnut, TheFreeMusicalSpirt, GravityFallsMD, and black ninja for your reviews!** **Z htiw A hcitwS ~Hylianbattlefront**

* * *

Chapter two: Broken Pine Needles

In a logged shack in the forests of Gravity Falls, a man known by Stanford Pines was preparing for one of the hardest moments in his life, worse than going to a Colombian prison, worse than all the boxing lessons he took as a kid, worse than losing his twin brother. He had to basically ruin his great niece and nephew's lives._ "__Dipper, Mabel, I don't know how much of that you just heard, or how I should tell you this, but I have extremely bad news." __The old man said with a gruff voice, he wiped the tears that were starting to form on his eyes as he started to speak,__ "__I don't know how to explain this to you, your both so young, and yet, I…" _ The old man knew from the look in Dipper's eyes, the young detective already put two and two together. "_Mabel, I know this will be hard for you to except, but our parents have gone to a better place, this is the only place we have left…" _The young pre-teen girl's eyes widened, her face full of different emotions, and she was crying, but not making any noise. As her brother rubbed her head, the old Sheriff began to speak. "Kids, I know this is hard for you, and this may be the only place you have left, but you're not alone, I believe, that the townsfolk will be happy to help you two in any way." As the Sheriff's words came into effect, the poor girl, who was still crying into her younger brothers shirt slowly got up and hugged the man. _"Thank you Sheriff Blubs, thank you."_

As the Local law enforcement left, Dipper, who was still comforting Mabel, didn't notice as his crush, who came running into the shack. _"Sorry I'm late, my bike can't handle this storm…" _She stopped talking as she noticed the scene at the table. Dipper, whose face was full of grief, looked into the red head's green eyes. Dipper started to speak before he was cut off. _"Wendy! The Shacks closed today, go home if you want." _The old man said as he was sitting next to the twins, reading about funeral services. _"What happened?"_ The confused teen said as Mabel slowly walked up the steps to her shared bedroom. Dipper answered before Stan could respond. _"There was an accident, my parents aren't coming, Stan is all we have left, their..." _The young boy who, was extremely mature for his age, lost his composure, began to cry. Instantly understanding, Wendy ran up and hugged the young man_, "I understand dude, I lost my mother when I was around your age, it fine to let it go, everything will be alright. I'm here for you."_ The Red head kissed the crying pre-teen on the forehead. She didn't know how to help, her father, Manly Dan, wasn't the best help at comforting, but she knew one thing, Dipper needed her right now. Stan got and headed to the fridge._ "Hey kiddo, I'll be in my room if you need me."_ The Grunkle said as he grabbed a Pitt cola, then left the soaked teen and his nephew in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N – So I hope you enjoyed, I am thinking of writing a story about a Character becoming a dragon, like in Dragon Pines, by MontyDragon, go read it, its good :3, but please review your thoughts, and I shall post chapter three soon! Btw Next week ill have more time to write cuz of Christmas Break, so longer chapters! Yay! ~Hylianbattlefront**

Zmlgsvi Z/M- Nliv Dvmwrk lm gsv dzb, ru gszg vevm xlfmgh zh Dvmwrk, Zmw Trwvlm rh hgroo z xivvkb yrgxs~Sborzmyzggovuilmg


	3. PineTree & Northwest

**A/N- Im back! After two months of nothing, I have done chapter three! Sorry for the wait, my pc broke /3 yet here I am, with a longer chapter, and thanks to the new episode, I like Pacifica, and want some of her in this. So enjoy, and Writers block, so fun  
**

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, YENSID DOES!**

** Chapter Three: Pine Tree, Northwest**

* * *

Meanwhile, walking with her posse of brainless, or just extremely scared group of "Friends", Pacifica Northwest, daughter of the town's rich asshole, Preston Northwest, noticed something was off. The Valentinos, who were walking away from the Mystery Shack, looked like they just won the lottery. Following the disturbed couple, was the Sheriff and the Deputy, who she never learned their names, driving away from the Shack, looking grim. With the feeling of malaise chilling the groups spines as they headed towards the old tourist trap. " _Hey Pacifica." _said a small, black haired girl at the back of her group of followers. "_Why are we heading into woods? Its cold, dark, and I feel as im being watched." _The Blondie leader, who had been silent the entire trip, turned around and back handed the frail child, who was no more than eight years old. "_Are you to scared to enter? All that is in this shit stained forest are some foxes, coyotes, bears, wolves, and the __**Pines**__." _Pacifica may have put some emphases on her saviors last name, but that didnt matter, as she noticed the girl, whos name might have Susie, or Sally, had wet herself. "_Oh just fuck off, all of you, I dont need anymore babies with me, go piss some where else." _As the girls scurried of like some rats, or Gideon, Pacifica smiled at herself, and thought "_**Good job, now I can go see my knight in shining armor, he needs me." **_Earlier that summer, in July, her family had thrown their yearly party, until a Lumberjack ghost haunted it. After Dipper saved the day, she noticed how much fun she was having, with _Him,_ her ex-worst enemies brother, and how cute he was, in his little suit. And then, the Blondie craved him, wanted him, and she always gets what she wants.

_**_Meanwhile at The Mystery Shack_**_

* * *

With Mabel in deep in sweater town,Dipper, who yet being the strong, smart conspirator, was so broken, he didnt notice being brought into his bedroom, getting seated on his bed, and having his hair played with by Wendy. As he was thinking of ways to save his parents. "_**Globnaur?No, too unpredictable, Bil... no... remember the sock opera. I need advice, from someone who knows me better than I know me... Tyrone, he can help." **_Thought Pine Tree, as he got up, still silently crying. Got up and headed to the copier, as he sulked off, Wendy, somehow, ended up falling asleep on his bed, her head inside his old Pine Tree hat. In her dream, Wendy relived every day since she met the twins, but she was stuck inside of herself, watching Dipper slowly get depressed, as if this dream was made just to help Dipper, besides that, she noticed a bunch of yellow triangles, floating like balloons,but coming out of the forest dirt, they could have been triangle balloons, If not for the Eye, she didn't know what that was, or who it was, but it controlled the balloons, while a wheel of symbols flashed behind him. Yet all of this was ended, with Mabel waking her up. Wendy could see where the sweater crossed her body, pressing small indents, as it was too tight, and looked like she had been in you-know-where town for a while now. "_What time is it? _The redhead asked Mable, who stirred and was still half asleep,_ "Probs around Seven pm," _Said the teen, who couldn't stay happy, "_And Dippers in the shower, so don't go in there."_ The lumberjack knew what it was like to lose a parent, or let alone two more, As her mom was the first of many people to die in her life.

Dipper, who just got out of the shower, went back up to the roof, where Tyrone was waiting for him. _"Hey dood, you ok?" _Asked his clone, who was the more positive of two, and handed Dipper a Pitt Cola. _" I just, you know, feel like an emptiness is stuck inside me, and i cant get it out of my head, I have to be strong, if im not, who could it be? Stan has been in his room all day, and Mable and Wendy left to the diner." _Tyrone just shrugs and points to a familer blonde head in the distance. _"You should go to her." _Said the womanizing clone grinning from ear to ear, as he rememberer the dance they shared. _"You always cheer me up, thanks bro." _Says the younger mystery twin, as he splashes Tyrone with soda. _**"Lets go meet her, old pal." **_Thought Dipper as he headed down the ladder.

* * *

_**A/N- Ahh, its done, well Writers block sucks, 16 days left till the new episode. My next chapter will come out sooner, not two months. Bye ~ Hylianbattlefront  
**_

* * *

VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV


	4. Widdle Ol Me

**A/N- So I'm updating again, because you guys deserve it, this chapter should be fun, I'm in a dark mood, and feel like being a dick, so remember to stay awesome, and feel free to request side ships, deaths, or anything you would think could make this better.**

**Chapter 4: Widdle Ol Me**

* * *

After Dipper was done climbing down the ladder, he grabbed his jacket, but Wendy had his hat, _**"Thats kinda cute, I shouldn't take it, she needs it more than I do."**_ He thought as he exited the Shack, but when he stepped outside, Dipper instantly felt something watching him, _**"**__**It'**__**s nothing new**_, _**It's probably just the Gnomes, still looking for a Queen, poor guys." **_Dipper thought as Pacifica grew closer to the shack. But in the shadows, was a small, devilish grin, _**"You think you know fear, no one will get in my way, she's mine, You took her away from me, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"**_the small boy, holding a small ring, as he slipped it on, Gideon, and his large head of white hair, vanished from sight, and began to set his plan in motion.

* * *

As Pacifica walked closer, she saw Dipper walking towards her, but something was off, his composure. was different, like someone just slapped him in the face, pushed him down, and beat him. He looked terrible, he didn't have his Pine Tree hat, and bags under his eyes. Yet he had a half ass smile on his face._ "Hey Pacifica, how are you?" _asked Dipper, who kept walking. _"Lets go into town, the shack__'__s kinda a mess right now." _Seeing Dipper always made her happy, but being alone with him, thats another thing all together. _"I'm not the one you should be worrying about, look at you! Lets go to the diner, its on me." _ replied Pacifica, who took Dippers hand, and took the lead. Unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

Gideon had heard the new, his love's parents died .And well, you could say he caused the news. It was a rainy night, as Dipper and Mabel's parents came down the road, they saw a "drunk driver" speeding down the road, and as they swerved to the left, Gideon dropped the tree with his new found ring of "justice." A magical artifact from a two short guys and a wizard. This ring granted him whatever he needed ; invisibility, strength, and telekinesis. it was the holy grail to him. A perfect mix of power to finish off the Pines. As he followed the teens, he noticed the way Pacifica looked at Dipper, the same way he looks at the Corduroy girl, the same way Gideon wanted Mabel to look at him, the look of love. _**"That Bitch! If she wants to be with that maggot so much, I'll kill him, then make her fall for me, not only will the Northwest fortune be mine , I'll have his girls, after I do the same to Corduroy and my Sugar Plum." **_Thought Gideon as he waited outside the Diner.

* * *

When Grunkle Stan headed up to check on Mabel, he expected her to be sad he expected her to be asking Wendy for advice, yet he didn't expect that they would be sleeping in Dipper's bed, like sisters, but with one grieving over the death of her parents, and the other sad over her friends depression. "_In other news, Little Gideon has escaped from the Gravity Falls Maximum Prison, be on the lookout for a small child, with big white hair." _Said Toby Determined on the television. "_He was last seen heading towards the west side of town."__** "**__**Oh no,"**_Thought the Grunkle, _**"Dipper just went to town, and that rat Gideon is back..." **_He couldn't finish that thought, as Soos just came in, and was thinking the same thing. _"I'll get your keys Mr. Pines." _Said the Man Child as he ran into Stan's room.

* * *

Inside Lady Susan's Diner, two teenage kids were on a "date." Though it was just Pacifica trying to cheer up Dipper. _"It will be ok, __I'm here for you, you have me, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos. You __two__ could have become __orphans! Dipper, are you listening?" S_he asked, with a worried look on her face. Dipper was looking outside, he thought he saw Gideon, _**"But thats not possible, hes in jail..." **_The young man looked over to Pacifica, who was still pondering something when their pancakes came.

* * *

As his target left the Greasy Diner, Gideon stepped into motion, as he saw Stanford racing down the road. _**"**__**Perfect, I'll kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, a car" **_Thought Gideon as he put on his ring, feeling the power flow inside him, he started the incantation _"__Cruor , utens potestate, trucidare Fac me interficere puerum pinus simul cum magno patruo meo magica mittere Dipper obliuioni Dispare de Stanford ad hauriendum , proposuit Deus iudicium et incendent peccatoris impedirent conteret , et non eris fratrem!" _As he spoke, the ring glowed, popping one of the Stanmobile's tires, sending the old car, barreling down the street, at sixty miles an hour. And with a screeching halt, Dipper flew back a few feet, covered in blood, This was the day, when trees fall.

* * *

**A/n Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it, your support could kill of characters ^-^, so I should have one more out soon, then another next week, and 15 days remaining till the new episode! ~HylianbattleFront **


	5. The Fall

A/N: Well well well well, First off i humbly appolgize for my absence, i have, well had a broken P.C. and lost my account, plus i had done for this wonderful story, so to start us off, ill answer some comments, then lets begin!

Mable Pines the Fabulous: Thank you! And i messed up on the transition a bit, but thanks for the review! :)

MoodyLoves: Prepare for one hell of a ride. :D

I iz a Lizard: Messed up the transition D: And Gideon is a dick, tho in Weirdocolips* he shown a change of heart, so hes a little OOC.

Guest who left comment on Jan 19 : Just read this chapter, and thank you for the rudeish comment, you reminded me that this existed

-  
Chapter 5 : The Fall

As Dipper saw the Stanmobile, time slowed, with a push he got Pacifica out of the way, leaving his fate to be his alone. "Mable... forgive me..." Dipper though as flew through the window of the arcade. As he hit the ground, he sunk, slowly as if he was thrown into a pool, or the bottomless pit. It was as he could see only blackness, Dipper noticed had stopped his decent, with a small push, he was on his feet. "Why arnt i dead? Where am i?" Thought Dipper as he walked, looking for something, anything but blackness.

After what seemed like years of walking, Dipper finally found something that was not the abyss, A spiral staircase, leading upwards. "This looks really old." He spoke to himself as he put his hand on the rail. He looked up the staircase, and saw a button at the top, running up Dipper pressed the small red circle. As he pressed it, gold beams shot out of the button, forming a circle above him, with a tree slowly moving down from the top. "Im in the forest... wait... this is where i found the journal!" Dipper said as he ran out of the bunker.

Pacifica woke up only seeing white, hearing only a beep, beep, beep. Slowly looking around, she saw she was in a hospital. "Im in Portland?" She thought as this was near her favorite restaurant, the Mississippi Pizza and Pub. "Madam, you are at the Legacy Emanuel Hospital, do you remember your name?" Ask a doctor, who had just walked in. "Pacifica.." she replied, rembering the last few minutes of her memory, "Where's Dipper?!" She nearly screamed as she remembered the crash. "Well, you see, his alive, yet he is in some sort of coma, he has no active thoughts, his brain, is silent, besides the keeping him breathing. Normally patients still have some activity, yet he has none, but most of all, heis breathing, with no Pulse. He is Alive, yet dead."

Dipper's eyes adjusted to the light, as he noticed that the world, was grey. "Oh no, its Bill!" He thought as he looked around, yet he couldn't find him. "Bill! Show your self!" He yelled, looking around. " Oh moder in močan eno . prosim, oprostite mi, ker sem bil jezen , me prosim ne kaznujejo tako . Pri čemer je druga ravnina . Želim si, da ment nobene škode , tho dont sodijo , prosim oh milostno eno , odpusti moje neumnosti storiti, da na mojem odhodu , preden sem utišal" Spoke a small white Bill, before poofing into the night. With him the color returned.

As Dipper continued through the forest, wondering "What the hell did he say, was that Scottish, Solvak maybe? I should be at the edge of town soon..." But before he could finish his thought, he saw Mable, who was wearing a long brown coat, and holding alot of papers. Who was following a man in a similar coat, with the third journal, much more worn down, in his six fingered hand.

A/N: thank you for reading! There will be more updates, that do not take a year to come out, and to the new readers, thank you for reading, please leave a review! All see you next time!

HDW WKDW BRX VKLW KHDG DQJUB JXHVW! GLSSHU PDB QRW NQRZ WKH WUXWK, EXW KLV VRXO LV IDU IURP KRPH!-Hylianbattlefront


	6. Not in Oregon anymore

_**Chapter 6: Dipper, i've a feeling you're not in Oregon anymore**_

**A/N: Another update, because i have nothing to do, so i will be updating alot more, i will also be adding some references to my favorite shows, so feel free to try and guess them. And I do not own Gravity Falls, Disney does. And im sorry my new phone kept auto correcting Mabel to Mable, so i will be looking out for that, sorry bout that. **

**"Mabel wai..."** Dipper began to shout as the world lost color, in the corner of his eye, he saw Bill, floating around. Staring at Dipper as if he never seen anything quite like him.

**"What the... what do you want Bill?"**

**" XEEE! MIBXPB CLODFSB JB, F AFAKQ JBXK QL XKDBO VLR, YRQ VLR ZXK'Q YB PBBK YV QEBJ, CLO VLR XOB KLQ XMXOQ LC QEFP TLOIA, VLR XOB CXO COLJ ELJB VLRKD JXPQBO, TB KBBA QL DBQ QL YXZH"** yelled the small Bill before landing ontop of Dipper's head, and adopting the shape of his hat, but plain white.

**"Could you repeat that, but in a language I can understand."** Dipper asked, slightly irritated at the white hat on his head.

**"Well, word for word i said AHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDNT MEAN TO ANGER YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T BE SEEN BY THEM, FOR YOU ARE NOT APART OF THIS WORLD, YOU ARE FAR FROM HOME YOUNG MASTER, WE NEED TO GET TO BACK!"**

**"Stop screaming, and what do you mean by master? What are you rambling about? Im in gravity falls."**

**"WEL.. i mean well, yes this is Gravity Falls, its not your gravity falls, i think i know a man who could explain more than I can. Dipper you are just gonna need to trust me, and hold on tight!"**

With a flash of color, Dipper vanished, and with him the color returned to the world.

Mabel looked over to where she heared the scream, but to only see a swirl of leaves. She was wearing a long, brown overcoat, a green dark green striped shirt, long black pants and sneakers.

**"Grunkle Ford, what was that? I think something was saying my name. Yet it vanished, could the wind be playing tricks on me?**" Asked Mabel, pointing towards the opening where Dipper was.

Grunkle Ford looked over to where she was pointing, and grunted. He was wearing the same style long coat, but alot more torn up, with patches on it, under it he had on a red turtle neck sweater, and brown pants and loafers.

**"Well my dear, it couldnt have possibly been just the wind, but maybe some monster. I heard that as well, it was strange, it sounded like a young man. Yet i know of no one that sounds like that, and going by your shock, neither do you. We could look into this, as your first offical investigation."**

**"Hell yeah! Lets get back to the shack pronto! Soos should be nearly done with dinner."**

One second Dipper was in the grey time stopped bubble, next he was in the middle of a huge cave. In front of him, was a house, obviously made up of different scavanged wood planks, even what looked like a part of Lazy Susans Cafe. Left of the said house, was a garden, full of strange looking plants, and some commen vegetables. To the right, was a huge water fall, with a giant lake the size of a football field.

**"Well here we are, teleporting us took was to much energy, ima take a rest, just knock on the door and everything will be fine."** Bill whispered, sounding terrified, and poofed away, leaving Dipper alone.

Dipper looked around, but Bill was long gone, so he walked forward, climbed the steps, and knocked on the door. The second he knocked, he heard a loud bang, and a female scream, then the door flew open, and Wendy, holding a test tube, was standing there, wearing a maid outfit, covered in a black stain, she had charcoal all over her hands, with a shocked face she screamed again.

**"Who are you? How did you find me? Did that damned Ford send you! Wait, no, I dont know why, but i think i won't dump some acid on your face, and watch your feet! I just painted those steps... they were drying"**

_**A/N: The Title is a refrence to an oldish movie, and feel free to leave a review, ill see you all next time! Well not see, as your not in my house, only Bill is with me, hes with you, HES BEHIND YOU!**_


	7. A Chance Encounter

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm not dead! I had a pretty long break as i was putting on a play. But now I'm back and able to write, so i know the first chapter of my other story is kinda different and a little rushed. But few things, when i have a character speak, he may not speak in proper grammer, or he may say the word different, as in Chapter 3's case, Dude is spelt Dood, as i wanted him to say dood, so im not an idiot, as Guest Feb 21st stated, i just do as i do, if you don't like it, too bad its my story, and i like it may way. I had a huge idea with plot for this chapter, as i forgot what i was going to write and just gave up, so lets get back to Maid Wendy in the gobblewonker cave**.

Dipper followed Wendy, as she was guiding him arcoss the house. Surrounding them were large metal contraptions, like a microwave with a gello banana inside it, or the head of a robot dragon, Dipper looked around, noticing the othet girls run around, all in maid costume.

"**Hey Wend..."** Dipper began, but before he could finish. She turned around and looked at him and with a swift motion pulled his hat over his face.

"**How do you know my name kid? Are you a stalker or something?"** She giggled as she set down the test tube.

**"I...I.. I'm not a stalker, i'm just, well..."**Dipper stuttered as he put his hat on his head, but then instantly looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

**"Obviously, your a dork. Your not from around here, im guessing Bill sent you here?"** She said, as Dipper looked up in total shock. To which Wendy only smiled " **Your not the first one Hes brought here, probably wants you to go talk to my Master. He bought me from the Centaur slave trade."** She pulled the neck of her maid outfit down a little, to show a large black collar. **"He's a kind guy, but a total nerd. Bill used to know him from back in the day. From when things were not so bad, but now with that Six fingered demon running around, everythings gone to hell. I'll just let the Master fill you in on everything else, i'm going to take you to wear you shall be staying. And ill have your servant bring you up some dinner, which you rudely interrupted with your arrival."** She lead Dipper to the attic, which had been remodeled as a hotel like room.

**"Wait a minute, if you are making dinner, what's with the tar and test tube?"** Dipper asked, eyeing the stained custome.

**"Its only spaghetti, spaghetti and a side sphinx tounge soup."** She laughed, and headed down the stairs.

As Dipper was checking out the bookshelf in his new room, he heard a quite knock on his door. "**Umm, room service."** Wispered a soft voice from behind the door. Dipper set down his book, labeled the properties of the FERIR particle. He went to open the door, and everything went grey, as Bill popped out of hat.

**"Master.. i warn you, i forgot to mention that this man, really likes toying with peoples minds, hes a genius. To be honest he probably knows who you are, and why you are here. Just be prepared for the worst."** And with that Bill went back under the pine tree cap. And color was returned to the world.

Dipper, now fairly worried, pulled open the door, on the other side was a small girl, with long Blonde hair covering most of her face.  
**"This is for you."** She wispered as she held out a large plate of spaghetti and a bowl of a green liquid, with red chunks. Attached to the plate was a note. Dipper grabed the note, his eyes growing wide with shock as he read the contents.

**"Dear Dipper Pines, it has come to my attention that you have entered our world. I must say i find you quite amusing, to celebrate your arrival, i am giving you one of my personal servants, Her name is 94c1f1c4, or Pacifica for simplicity. She now belongs to you, so please don't forget to feed her. She may come in handy one day. And Dipper, you should have seen the look on Wendy's face when i told her i was giving you 94, it was priceless. She was jealous! You must have had an influence on her in your timeline, for her to feel that at ease around you. But ill be in touch. We have much to discuss.**  
**~ your friend, LHCongroo"**

**A/N well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ill update The last night soon. Im about to be on summer break, so I'll update more. And i gave a hint to who the Mystery master is, but the hints in a really nerdy joke, with a really nerdy hint, ahahaha.. ima nerd. But this will probably be as long as the chapters will be, as im writing this in memos and ran out of space. But remember, reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold,bye!~Hylianbattlefront **


End file.
